


Gay, Well-Aged Like Good Wine

by AlphysArchives



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collabed idea, Gay, M/M, Old Gay Couple, One-Shot, Post-Pacifist, Subtle Relationship, They Are Too Cute For This World, They like their privacy, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphysArchives/pseuds/AlphysArchives
Summary: Gaster and Grillby have been together for as long as their memories can tell them. They are not all too public about their relationship, but no one seems to mind. Now, they are two old monsters who love to spend life together on the surface.
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Gay, Well-Aged Like Good Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaborated idea from a discord server!  
> Be sure to check out https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWing18 , who did the intro paragraph!  
> And check out https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_the_robo , who came up with this awesome idea!

Grillby and Gaster had been in love for as long as memory could be trusted. It was a fact of the universe. The sun rose and set every day, there were stars in the sky, and the pair cared deeply for each other. They just didn’t want anyone else to know that, content in their privacy and comfort.

It was rare that the two would be seen without the other, be it because they lived in the same old house, or because of their own personal preferences.

-

Grillby slowly walked the shopping cart down the row of pastas, squinting hard through his glasses. Gaster toddled beside him as he looked, making sure to keep his cane away from the cart’s wheel.  
  
“Here!” Gaster grabbed a box and put it in the child seat.

“Rigatoni?” Grillby questioned, holding the box closer to his eyes to read it. “We need cavatappi, put this back,” he rasped, holding the box out with an unsteady hand. He wished he could do bartending till the end of his days, but his old hands just wouldn’t have it.

“Oh, it’s fine!” Gaster waved him off stiffly. “Pesto, right?”  
  
“Vodka! It’s on the list!”

“Well, you left the list in the car. Calm down before you burn yourself out again,” Gaster warned, hooking his arm through Grillby’s.

“I told you to not come with me. You were walking around too much today.” Grillby’s meek flames flushed a slight blue as Mrs. Woods gave them a kind smile as she walked by. They made it all the way to the cashier without incident, until it came to pay. Gaster felt his hand being pushed away from his wallet.

“I’ll pay,” Grillby insisted, already holding cash out to the cashier.

“You paid for the pharmacy. I’m paying for this,” Gaster held his hand out further.

“Now you listen here-”

“Sorry, speak up, I can’t hear too well anymore,” Gaster said sarcastically. “Take my money, kiddo,” he kindly instructed the cashier. Grillby went to grab his hand when Gaster’s cane jabbed at his side.

“Hey! That’s cheating!”  
  
“So is when you blocked me with the shopping cart last time!” The cashier had to do their best to keep from laughing as they took Gaster’s money, the skeleton being be the clear victor of today’s monetary tussle.

-

Sure, everyone respected the couple’s privacy and wishes, but their relationship was most certainly not a secret. The community still loved to pretend, though.

-

“Here you are, Mr. Grillby!” The farming bunny said, presenting him with his bag of produce. Gaster was sitting in the car to rest his legs, watching the farmers do their work. “And a little something for the road!” She winked, handing him another smaller bag. Cinnabunnies were a tradition in the bunny family, and it did Grillby’s soul good to smell the pastries that reminded him of his old home. Opening the bag, he noticed two.

“Miss Bun, I think these got stuck together,” he offered her the bag, but she pushed it away.

“Two for one! I’m sure you’ll find something to do with it,” she winked again. The old elemental smiled and let out an endearing chuckle, thanking her before going on his way.

-

The couple knew of the communities’ awareness, of course, but were always thankful for the space they gave them. And the extra treat or two! But regardless of how old they were, or if there was a passing eye or two, there were some moments where that meant nothing to them.

-

“Grillby, where’s that trowel I had?” Gaster asked from his gardening seat, trying to look around him. He was startled when it hovered just above his line of sight, Grillby playfully dangling it there. Gaster reached up for it, but it was swiped away. Oh. Oh, it was one of these kinds of days, huh?   
  
Gaster hoisted himself up with his cane, to see Grillby all too proud of himself, all but dancing away from him.

“What are you gonna do, old bat?” Grillby challenged. Gaster started walking towards him, but Grillby started to pantomime digging as best as he could bend over. “Oh no, a hole, you can’t get past!” He laughed when Gaster actually stopped, playing along. Grillby kept up the motion as he wobbled all around the yard. “I’m gonna dig up your whole lawn, what are you gonna do?” A bone flew just past him and he started laughing, sending a few sparks to explode like tiny fireworks in front of Gaster’s face.

The two kept this up for a while, giggling and laughing till Gaster managed to grab Grillby’s hands holding the trowel. They breathed a few more heavy laughs as they looked at each other. The skeleton took the trowel and gently bopped his partner on the head with it. Gaster went to return to his gardening when Grillby wrapped his arms around to his sternum, taking a few seconds just to smile for a moment.

-

As rambunctious of an old couple as they were, they still took time to look back on it all. To sit and just be there with the other.

-

Gaster hummed gently as he held his coffee in his lap with one hand, a few crumbs of the cinnabunny dotting around the mug from sticky fingerbones. The other hand was bridged over to Grillby’s outstretched hand, who was still cherishing his own bunny. If it was one thing he loved, it was sweets after dinner. They gently rocked in their porch rocking chairs in unison, watching the sun try to mimic the gentle light Grillby gave off.

They heard teenagers talking loudly to each other from across their bikes, and they quickly retracted their hands for their respective laps. They kept their heads low, biting back their bashfulness as the kids crossed the front of their house, soon too far for them to see or hear them.

Grillby was the first to start snorting out a laugh, and Gaster couldn’t help but to join in. Soon enough, they were leaning on the arms of their chairs, giggling and laughing like teenagers who just nearly got caught making out.

-

Even though they would never say it, they loved each other. They loved the other’s smile, the other’s laugh, the other’s hijinks, and they loved everything that they have been through together.

And so, the sun would set, the stars would come out, and they would prepare for the next time that sun rose. And every time it did, they knew who they would spend it with.


End file.
